Red Dwarf ROBLOX
Red Dwarf ROBLOX ''was a series intended for release in 2015 (until being cancelled in late 2014) by DBC (Doc Broadcasting Corp). Jon of Channel TST has contributed to production by constructing the three main ship models (Starbug, Blue Midget and the majority of Red Dwarf), playing the Kryten role, creating the costumes and contributing plot ideas. Development The trailer for the series was released on 1st October 2012. Meanwhile, Jon allowed the Red Dwarf items that he had been creating to be used in the series and, in return, was offered a role in the series and a morph of his skutter model. Throughout October progress was made with models and costumes with intentions of the first episode, ''Voxels, being released in time for Christmas and an early 2013 broadcast of the rest of the series. With Doctor making constant changes to the set, and Jon making improvements to existing costumes , as well as introducing the six 25th anniversary specials and other one-off episodes, this proposal soon fell. Filming is expected to be delayed further since, in March 2013, Doc began building new sets following a furious rant when Jon had finished his new bunk room, threatening to cancel RDR ''if he couldn't build a good set. As such, he began building new sets as a test of his building quality not speed. Shortly afterwards, following confusion about the set-up and concept of the series, Jon's scripts were abandoned from the project. Although Jon's proposal of having the characters in AR had been accepted enough for ''Voxels ''to open the series, Doc's scripts took place outside AR with no acknowledgement of their constant pixelized appearance. As such, it was decided that neither ''Voxels ''would be used as a script, and if ''Come on Down ''was to be used it would require heavy modification. Filming eventually started in March 2014 for the first episode, a heavily modified third version of Jon's original script for ''Voxels, now written by Doc. With updates to sets and costumes, the episode was filmed again in August. After progress was made in filming three of the six episodes, the series was cancelled in November 2014. TST's Involvement Channel TST's involvement with Red Dwarf ROBLOX ''was quite considerable, what with TST's Jonateer making almost all the clothes and smaller models as well as the 'shells' for the three main ships. Alongside this, he would be playing the role of Kryten and wrote two episodes: ''Voxels ''and ''Come On Down. Charlie played Lister at the start of the 25th anniversary episode, but he was just a seat filler. Kerry later came back to take his role. As the series production headed into 2013, Jonateer's focus was on his own Red Dwarf game , which shared in common with the series only the ship models and clothing (Doctor would later, however, take some textures for such items as lager and bazookoids for his own series). In February, following an attempt to make the original Red Dwarf game more realistic, Jon made a 1:300 scale model of the Series X ship. Doctor, however, remained adamant that, unlike the original series, small scale models would not be used in Red Dwarf ROBLOX, and so this model would not feature in the series. Further small scale models were made and incorporated into a 'studio place', such as models for Starbug and Blue Midget that could be pulled out of a scale shuttle bay, as well as a remote control White Giant, a shuttle based on the original 'White Midget' craft due to appear in Series III and later abandoned in favour of Starbug. Further 'high detail' models were built, starting with the White Giant cockpit and sleeping quarters seen in Endurance ''- initially for Jon's own reference when writing, and later for Doctor to use as reference when building his own version - and a second set in the form of the Series X bunk room, the latter sparking a rant from Doctor, who threatened to cancel ''RDR ''if he could not match Jon's building with his own sets. This was one of the main reasons for the lengthy delay on ''RDR - every time Doctor seemed close to starting filming, he would have to make sudden changes to sets and models (usually shortly after Jon did something similar) or, in some cases, rebuild them entirely. This, as a result, would make any progress already made entirely redundant, such as an almost finished adaptation of Marooned ''for the 25th Anniversary series. After a lengthy triangular tennis match between Jon, Doctor (with ''Red Dwarf ROBLOX) and Mango (with Blue Dwarf) - which involved both productions receiving hefty 'loan pieces' from Jon - Jonateer agreed to let Doctor use the small scale models built earlier in 2013 for RDR, but preventing Doctor from ever 'owning' them as he did with the larger game models, following an unfortunate incident where Blue Midget ended up in the public domain. To bring the models into condition more suitable for filming, Red Dwarf received an almost complete rebuild, and the smaller shuttles were converted for flight. Alongside the main trio of shuttles, Jon continued to construct other small scale models on the account JonateerRedDwarf, previously used during the 'BC Place Scandal' which resulted in the loss of Jon's place slots. The small scale models are only intended for use in Series 1 of RDR, despite Doctor's persistence in trying to convince TST otherwise. In October 2013 - the month that Marc had announced filming would take place - a Roblox update broke the flying abilities of the small scale models, as well as causing White Giant's front wheels to glitch more often than not (as they had during conversion). Although an alternative was soon found, no filming was made either in the two months prior or in the weeks leading up to November, meaning that the only use of the miniatures was in an unfilmed rehearsal of a model sequence later cut from the script. As such, according to original plans - with the series intended for filming in October - RDR ''lost the miniatures, although upon being informed of the news the following day, Doctor200004 was suddenly able to film. In November, following the loss of the miniatures, Doctor200004 continued to work on the series 2 miniatures in order to use them in series 1, as well as intending on replacing the Rimmer clothes (the remainder of Jon's contributions). With this full overhaul of the series, the release date was moved to April 2014. Despite the intentions on replacing everything that had been supplied by TST, Doctor soon requested use of the death ship 'for reference', but was refused such. Towards the end of 2013, Jon brought his miniatures up to full scale for a new Red Dwarf game. Finally, filming work began in early 2014 on the first episode of the series. Some months later, with the cancellation of JMT's ''Blue Dwarf ''series and the subsequent free schedule for the miniatures, ''Red Dwarf Roblox ''regained access to the miniatures. July 2014 saw a further third refurbishment of the original Red Dwarf miniature in order to bring it to a higher level of detail for filming. A new model of Blue Midget, this time based on the original second and third series model, was also built, and work began on refurbishing the 2013 model of Starbug. The 'bubblecar' Blue Midget was also refurbished two days later, with the new model built to stand on its own legs. Around this time, another attempt was made to start filming, but difficulty with cast meant that ultimately the only footage filmed was of two Drone IIIs racing. Episodes In the first series of ''RDR, Jon wrote from scratch three episodes (Mutiny, Curry, Come Back ''and the special ''Come on Down), wrote the original version of Voxels and rewrote the original draft of Cause and Effect. Doctor wrote the series finale The Beginning of the End ''and additional special ''The Daleks, ''as well as the original ''Cause and Effect ''and rewrite of Jon's ''Voxels. Voxels While Doctor had originally intended for RDR ''to be a direct continuation from the original series, it was Jon who proposed that the series take place in a Total Immersion Video game to explain their appearance. This plot was established in ''Voxels, the episode that later became the series opener. Following disagreement surrounding the set-up for the series, Voxels ''was dropped altogether, but another episode with a similar plot was written by Doctor200004, using the basic set up and title to open the series, albeit without reference to the character's different appearance in real life. A third draft was finally done before filming in 2014, taking influence from Jon's original plot, but written again by Doctor200004. This episode would be almost entirely filmed before the cancellation of the series. Cause and Effect Although the episode idea was conceived at a very early stage, it was not until August 2014 that the episode started to take shape, in which Rimmer interferes with the core programming of the game in an attempt to improve it for the crew, only for them to find that he has aimed his tweaks at improving ''his own ''experience. Doctor had written the original script and asked Jon to make amends, but following complications an alternate version of the script quickly written by Jon was used. Mutiny While playing on his Red Dwarf game, Jon exited Red Dwarf at the helm of a Blue Midget shuttle, but when he disembarked after landing on a planet he realised he had been playing as a skutter. The idea of skutters stealing a Blue Midget evolved into an episode called ''Mutiny. Unhappy with the restrictions that RDR ''naturally imposed on Jon's script writing - characters had to be on screen to speak, sets were totally enclosed et cetera - Jon decided to try and write a script that, while it would use the basic plot that had been established in ''Voxels, would be more true to the original Red Dwarf ''series. The result of this was the first of two parts, ''Endurance, taking elements from a previously abandoned RDR ''script ''Mutiny, in which the skutters flee from Red Dwarf in a Blue Midget. It is unknown at the moment whether or not this script will be used for RDR, but considering the complications that come with it, it is highly unlikely. In August 2014, after Endurance ''had been mentioned in discussion about being rewritten and brought back within ''RDR's restrictive filming, the plot was altered and compacted, returning to the original title of Mutiny. The episode was almost entirely filmed over the course of three full shoots prior to the series' cancellation. Curry, Come Back While building a new interactive Series X set for his museum, Jon became interested in the idea of basing an episode around a mundane on-board task, eventually becoming the task of cookery, which Kryten had handled since arriving on the ship. The eventual plot of the episode, which Doctor initially expressed disdain towards, involved the hunt for the ship's only remaining chilli supplies. Doctor was furtherly deterred by original title Chilli Hunt, but agreed on the second choice Curry, Come Back, as he felt that Jon's sarcastic suggestion Chilli Gone Carne was perhaps too silly. The Beginning of the End In the original set of scripts, which had been penned entirely by Marc, the popular Red Dwarf ''antagonistic 'simulants' were brought back in the episode aptly titled ''Sim Attack. The episode, particularly its ending, was found to be unsatifactory, and it was not selected for rewrite (ultimately, only Voxels ''of the episodes from the original set would be rewritten) though Marc continued with the possibility of using simulants in the series finale. In August 2014, Marc toyed with a desire to bring the Seabug shuttle into the series. The following month, when Marc began writing the script and tied together the 'simulant' and the 'Seabug' plots, it received its new title of ''The Beginning of the End; Marc felt compelled to explain to his fellow crewmembers the origins of this title. The first scene of the episode would then be filmed in part with a reduced cast, after Mango dropped out for the penultimate time. The shoot was cut short when Marc - acting as cameraman and ''Rimmer - lost connection. Interestingly, while preparing for the interviews in ''Brick By Brick, Jon and Mango - having not read the young script to its climax - discovered that it shared with Sim Attack ''the exact same ending, with only subtle dialogue differences to boast. Come On Down The Dwarfers receive a signal from a nearby television studio and are inadvertently signed up to appear on a game show that has been running for almost three million years. ''Come On Down was originally written with stage directions and dialogue that would be almost impossible to do within Red Dwarf ROBLOX's restrictions (imposed by a reluctant Doctor) and so a lot of scenes had to be modified for use. The episode was still intended to be adapted as of mid 2014, with reworking to make the script more manageable for Doctor's directing. The Daleks Marc wrote a crossover script for the series, titled The Dalek, which combined Red Dwarf with Doctor Who. The idea was revisited, albeit no more successfully, for one of the two 'special episodes' at the end of the series' run. The script was notable for the crew members as being perhaps the 'worst of the bunch', and was readily picked as the first episode to be tackled for Brick By Brick. Brick By Brick: The Red Dwarf ROBLOX Story In July 2014, Jon began documenting the history of RDR ''and retaining footage from its two year history for use in the end-of-series documentary, covering the journey from start to end in a similar fashion to the original series' DVD documentaries. As well as using full-length Skype-and-Roblox recordings of each recording session, the documentary will also use an October 2013 'sets tour' by Jon and Mango. With the series cancelled, the documentary's intentions were changed so that now it was to make use of the wasted two years of progress, with questions concerning the final product inevitably dropped from interviews. Incidentally, the original 40-minute tour of the 2013 sets, because it was originally intended for release on its own if ''RDR ''was ultimately cancelled, was the first video on Channel TST to be censored involuntarily; the ''What's Really Happening ''for ''Some Engines Do Stuff ''had featured both genuine and comedic censorship, but had been intended as part of the gag regardless, while the closing section of the set tour required censor bleeps before being made public. On a similar note, despite having been presumed lost for several months because of the size of the file, the original unedited and uncensored version of the sets tour was rediscovered along with the original RDR scripts in November 2014, meaning the final release will restore all censored swearing (as it had been intended for a possible release on DBC when first edited) but still censor the closing section. The full article on ''Brick By Brick, including information on the writing, filming and editing process, can be found here. Museum In August 2013, all Red Dwarf miniatures built by Jonateer - alongside a selection of costumes and clothes from the Red Dwarf game - were put on display alongside Blue Dwarf props, models and costumes at a museum on Jonateer's profile. In the summer of 2014, designs were started for a new museum. Gallery - Jon's Red Dwarf Reddwarf2013.png|The 2013 Red Dwarf model at an early stage RobloxScreenShot08112013_094633335.png|The updated 2013 Red Dwarf RobloxScreenShot07062014_152503817.jpg|The July 2014 Red Dwarf miniature RobloxScreenShot07262014_100059992.png|The 2014 model of the original Blue Midget shuttle RobloxScreenShot03222013_191624212.jpg|The 2013 Blue Midget model in its shuttle bay RobloxScreenShot08032014_165715725.png|2014 Blue Midget models; one mid-dance RobloxScreenShot08032013_191804734.png|Starbug 1 RobloxScreenShot08012014_193304436.png|August 2014's Starbug, with VII legs (Jon stood behind for scale comparison) RobloxScreenShot08032013_191909896.png|Seabug, a proposed design for 'Back to Reality' RobloxScreenShot08042014_184046583.png|The August 2014 Seabug RobloxScreenShot04032013_092057610.jpg|The 2013 bunk room RobloxScreenShot04032013_093115506.jpg|The 2013 White Giant cockpit RobloxScreenShot04032013_093124747.jpg|The 2013 White Giant sleeping quarters RobloxScreenShot08092014_133807467.png|The 2014 Drive Room, built as a roleplay set for the Museum RobloxScreenShot08032013_191454393.png|The VII model of Ace Rimmer's ship, Wildfire RobloxScreenShot08032013_191558546.png|The Annihilator from Series X RobloxScreenShot08032013_191707417.png|White Giant, built from a proposed design for the new III shuttle RobloxScreenShot08112013_094604670.png|The Simulant Death Ship from 'The Beginning' RobloxScreenShot08102014_133351830.png|August 2014 Ore Sample Pod RobloxScreenShot08232013_145930723.png|Ace Rimmer's Light Ship from 'Dimension Jump' RobloxScreenShot11022014_150757316.png|The November 2014 model of Ace Rimmer's light ship RobloxScreenShot09122013_170354233.png|A Drone III garbage truck from 'Fathers and Suns' RobloxScreenShot09112013_121209316.png|Carbug from the Back to Earth episodes RobloxScreenShot11172013_141319403.png|Series X hard light jacket, Series X soft light tunic, Series VI future jacket RobloxScreenShot11172013_141337449.png|Series X hard light tunic, Series III soft light tunic, Series V soft light tunic RobloxScreenShot11172013_141348386.png|Series VI hard light jacket, Series VI soft light jacket, BTE hard light tunic Category:Roblox Category:Brick By Brick